Emmaline Nakamura's Adventure
by EmmalineNakamura
Summary: Emmaline and her sister Emily are adopted twins and do everything together. One day they're revising then they get transported to another world. There they meet Alexander and Ace. From this how will their lives change? T to be safe
1. Prologue

Hey this is my story I made up about my character/pen-name. Human Hetalia names used. I own everything except the hetalia characters personalities

**Prologue: Background**

There are two things you should know about me 1. I'm not human 2. I would never betray a friend

My name is Emmaline Nakamura and I am 14 years old.

I have a twin who is called Emily she is 13 mins younger than me.

We are half French half Japanese we are orphans and our adopted parents are called Bell and Cho Suzuki. Bell is her English name her Thai name is Chaninan and Cho is short for Cho-Emi she's Japanese.

We live in London and are borders at a school a long way away.

We were orphaned right after we were born the orphanage told us they found us apparently about 20 mins old on their door-step. We had a piece of paper on us with our names.

We were there for 7 years then Bell and Cho adopted us they were just going to adopt me but I said I wouldn't come if Emily wasn't coming so they took us both.

I am in set 1 for French and almost in the bilingual set.

Em is in the bilingual set but in Japanese it's the other way around.

She loves languages cooking and art.

Me, I love history, acting and languages.

She's doing French, Japanese, d.t food, art, drama, Latin, Greek, Italian, English, Maths, ICT (can't quit it yet) and e.c.t.

I'm doing Latin, Greek, Ancient civilization, Spanish, Italian, French, Japanese, art and e.c.t.

We love anime, manga, yaoi, shouen-ai,cosplaying and watching videos on YouTube.

We've been told we are scarily alike even for twins. Even though we look completely different.

I have long Black wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. I am quite tall and am reasonably skinny.

Emily has short blond hair, sparkly blue eyes, and darker skin. She is about a head shorter than me and is also reasonably skinny.

Well you don't want to hear a 14 year old blabber about her life all day so on to the biggest adventure of our lives.


	2. A new beginning

**Ok new chapter same day yay, I've already written like 3 1/2 on this story. Hope you Enjoy**

**I own mostly everything**

Chapter 1 : The adventure begins

One day me and Emily were sitting in our dorm practicing for our French and Japanese GCSE'S.

The others didn't have Exams so Nina, Sonya, Bell (a friend not our mother), Ruby, Lily, Georgie, Katie, and the others were outside sun bathing.

We know Georgie wants to be in here practicing with us but she's too easily talked into things.

Then the fire alarm went off so we got out of bed and went to the fire door in our room.

(sometimes it's a pain having it in our dorm, not all the dorms have one)

When we tried to get out it was stuck it coudn't be locked it didn't lock.

Then we saw the people on the lawn were still sunbathing and we heard no sound of anyone else moving.

We tried our dorm door but that wouldn't open either.

We were starting to get scared. So we held hands.

The alarm stopped and we heard a gushing sound .

We jumped because it was coming from behind us we turned around and if through at screen we saw and heard two people arguing and people pushing by them.

Perplexed I reached out my hand to it. Em tried to pull me back but too late.

I had touched it and there was a bright flash.

* * *

I closed my eyes scared I had killed us and this was the road to heaven but the strange thing was we could still hear the people arguing and it was growing louder then Em was tugging at my arm.

I opened my eyes we were in the middle of a street in broad daylight next to the people arguing.

Then I looked at her because she was a staring wide eyed at the arguing people.

"Lea (my nickname) did you hear what that man just called the other" she whispered

"no" I whispered back wondering

A. Why it why so amazing.

she was so interested as to listen to some arguing men.

C. Why we were whispering.

She turned to me amazement and wonder in her eyes "he called him England"

I felt a surge of anti-climax that was what she thought was amazing

"So? It could be just a nickname" "

"Oh Lea you're so boring," she drawled "we're in a different world like in manga or anime imagine if countries were people."

A different world were the hell did that come from.

"who said anything about another world we just went thought a weird thing we still on earth, we might have been gassed and are hallucinating our world is way to boring for anything that exiting to happen."

"Lea you're such a party pooper"

"No I'm just logical"

"Well that's boring"

"It doesn't get you're hopes up for nothing though and that's better"

"I cannot believe we're twins"

"sometimes neither can I"

"You 2 are twins?"

We turned round and saw one of the men who had been arguing looking at us.

"Am-Ace don't eavesdrop on people it's rude"

"but Iggs they were eavesdropping on us"

"Sorry about that you were rather loud" I said " but can you two tell us where we are"

"sure" said the guy who had seemed shocked that we were twins "you're in California"

"WHAT?!" we shouted at the same time

"California, Cali-for..."

"Ace they understood they're just shocked"

"Oh why are you shocked"

"We were at school in surrey"

"Where's that?" said 'Ace'

"In England you git" the other man said

"Oh, wait how are you here"

"No idea one min we're the next we were here" I said

"Are we still on earth" asked Em

"what's earth?"

At first i thought he was being stupid he didn't know where Surrey was but then the other man also looked curious and he had seemed intelligent.

"if it's a planet no you're not, you're on Kuni wa hito to Acu no haruchidearu sekai" I laughed and so did Em it means the planet where countries are human and Ace is stupid in Japanese.

"I don't get it"

"Oh they know Japanese that's nice no but seriously that's what it's called"

"Told you we weren't on earth Lea btw I'm Emily Nakamura and this is Emmaline Nakamura"

Both of them jumped but then the smart one asked

"What nationality are you?"

"Half-French, half-Japanese but we never knew our parents we're orphans" the Em told the story of the beginning of our lives

Then Ace asked "how old are you?"

"14, but I'm older by 13 mins."

They looked at each other but then seemed to shake something off

"Sorry we're being rude I'm Alexander Young and that idiot's Ace Davis."

"Yeah what Alec said"

"Sorry but do you know what time it is?" I asked

Alec looked at his watch and jumped "Ace we're 29 mins late for the meeting you're leading!"

then both men started to run away leaving us confused and wondering what to do.


	3. The world meeting

**Ohio another chapter**

**Enjoy**

**I own basically everything**

* * *

Chapter 2: The world meeting

Author's note : If you didn't realize Alec is England and Ace is America I liked making up names so I changed all the countries names so from now on I will put who it is by the side when they first have their human name introduced.

* * *

We decided to follow Ace and Alec we didn't know this world or anyone but them. They went into a building called Hetalia sekai. (hetalia world) and we cautiously followed. We sneaked into a room after them and hid.

"America, England you're half an hour late and America you're leading this one."

"sorry dudes these two chicks appeared next to us and we had a nice conversation and hey Japan they both have the same last name as you."

I stiffened I knew that's why they had jumped earlier when that came up we had told them we were half Japanese.

"Oh and Francy pants they had the same names as you said you'd name children if you had girls." We saw Japan and France look at each other with what seemed to be excitement but it disappeared quickly.

"you know what else they were 14 and Japan weren't you bedridden for nine months 15 years ago."

"America they are worthless humans now get on with the meeting we've already wasted enough time."

As I was shy-ish and didn't get angry often I didn't charge at him for calling us worthless but I did get a bit hot under the collar.

"yes, Ignaz (Germany)"

"no human names at the meetings you know the rules" I looked round the table and saw there were only 8 people there. "okay role call, Japan"

"hai (yes)"

"china"

"shi (yes)"

"Russia"

"da (yes)"

"me and Iggy are here"

"Germany"

"ja (yes)"

"France"

"wii (yes)"

"Italy"

"ci (yes)"

"well that's everyone"

"What about me?" said a small voice

I looked and saw a cute as in adorable man in a chair holding a polar bear.

"wii how could you forget Canada again?"

"you forgot me too mama"

"I told you I'm papa not mama"

"oh yeah hey canadia, so..."

At the end of the meeting everyone got up then I heard Em sneeze. It was silence then Germany said

"there's a spy here barricade the doors and windows and look for the spy." they did as he said then people began searching for us then a shadow fell across where I was and I felt a scream coming into my mouth when they said

"I found the spy it's a girl." I recognized it as Ace (America).

"the hero saves the day ag-, wait I know her."

Then all hell broke loose as I screamed, Em jumped out towards me, America picked me up, Canada sank into his chair and promptly disappeared, England looked at America, Italy started raving about pasta, France started kissing Japan for no reason, Russia raised his pipe as if about to kill me and china ran toward him.

"Emmaline what are you doing here?"

"Lea are you okay?"

"Who are you?"

"America did you let them follow us?"

"I love pasta do you?"

"Russia are you going to kill her?"

"You're spying on us, da?"

Then I fainted.


	4. And Intro (ductions)

**Hey forth chapter**

**Enjoy**

**I own basically everything**

* * *

Chapter 4: And intro(ductions)

When I woke up (which was a good sign that Russia hadn't killed me) I was in a unfamiliar place with unfamiliar voices and someone patting my head.

"Lea? You ok Lea? Lea?"

I opened my eyes and there was silence then I was hugged by not my sister but Italy.

"Hi, Caio I'm Italy it'sa nice to meet you."

I looked at Em and she looked like she'd been hugged as well.

"Bonjour can you get of me you're crushing my ribs"

Then America spoke "hey we finally found a way Italy can kill people death by hug"

"did you say bonjour, are you French?"

"yeah half and half Japanese."

"oh are you fluent?"

"yeah I love languages we both do"

Then he came over and hugged me

"bonjour I'm France and it's nice to meet you"

"okay is it hug Emmaline day cause I found out that wasn't real"

I heard my sister say damn then I laughed

"well it is now" said Ace as he pushed France off me and hugged me

"So I never found out any of your human names except Ace, Alec and Ignaz also who stopped Russia from killing me?"

"Nihow I'm China also known as Longwei Moyes and I stopped him from killing you"

"oh thanks I would've had such a headache"

Everyone laughed

"da sorry bout that but you were spying, I'm Aundrey Svetakov or Russia"

"Caio I'ma Italy or Francesco Russo and I love Pasta"

"Bonjour Mon ami, Je m'appelle Françes ou Darcell Ave"(hello my friend I'm france or Darcell Ave)

"Konichiwa watashi no namae wa anata o mitasu tame ni nihon ya Takumi Nakamura īdesu." (hello my name is Japan or Takumi Nakamura nice to meet you.)

"Hi dude we weren't introduced but I'm America's human twin Graciela Davis these guys call me Fem!America cause I'm his female human twin so I don't have a country"

"Caio same I'm Ita's twin Elisa Russo"

"bonjour same I'm Océane Davis Canada's twin"

"konichiwa same Japan's twin Sachiyo Nakamura"

"i'm canada or mathis davis"

"And no one cares about you guys"

"Daddy meanie I'm Mississippi or Maija Davis."

"Arizona or Hylla Davis but I'm going home now sorry."

"but you live here"

"yeah but I'd like to live with my mum and hunt bye"

"bye?"

"Alaska or Nina Davis but Daddy doesn't like me."

"I do"

"not you mummy I meant daddy Aundrey."

"I do like you it's just embarrassing how drunk I was that night and that I got Ace pregnant"

"oh yeah like it wasn't as for my dad I'm California or Ipokei Davis"

"hear hear I'm Florida or Casilda Davis"

"I'm America's lil' bro Vic Davis or people call me Chibi America as in a small or miniature America ."

"it's hard to think you're our uncle Vic I'm Georgia or Georgia Jr. after my father of course my name's Anania Davis."

"yo only male state Hawaii name's Flynn Davis"

"Louisiana or Luisella Davis"

"Maine or Adelais Davis"

"New Mexico or Nova Davis"

"New York or Natasha Davis but call me Nat"

"Texas or Pele-ola Davis and call me Lola or I will shoot you"

"Texas what have I said no guns in the house"

"Yes mum"he said begrudgingly

"I am your Dad so yes take it outside"

"Virginia or Lilo-Kona Davis"

"Washington or Lulu-Kiele Davis"

"Wow nice to meet all of you I'm Emmaline or Lea Nakamura and this is my sister Emily or Em Nakamura and we need some help.


End file.
